Species
Throughout the world of Hedgehog Piece, different types of species have been seen all throughout the world. This article includes ALL species that have been seen, except animals. That is for the animal article. Mobians Mobians are the most dominant race within the world of Hedgehog Piece, as they outnumber most other races and are usually the most organized of all the races. Most islands are inhabited by mobians, as there has not been an island within the series that hasn't had a mobian live there. Appearances Mobians are anthropomorphic animals, evolved from their "ancestors", whom they refer to as pre-evolved animals. Mobians vary-often, drastically, in their physical traits from race to race, however they come in several sizes ranging from "normal" to much taller (such as in the case of Frezisius A. Aerion and Jonas Harken). There are multiple races of mobians, most common being the hedgehog, just like real life animals(although the real life animals have different species, the mobians have different races). Some mobians resemble the Earth species from which they evolved, while others, notably hedgehogs and echidnas, bear little resemblance to their ancient counterparts. Some mobians are extremely tall, most mobians are about 3'1" to 3'7", while mobians such as Freeze are about 4'1" and Jonas 4'3". Other mobians have features that are unique, such as Hybrid Mobians like Anise, being both a bat and kitsune. Differences between mobians vary greatly, such as the many hedgehogs of the world have different structured quills. Freeze's quills are porcupine wild, while someone like Spikular Noten's quills are more compact, less wild and have less quills. Even amongst families, size and proportional differences may occur, such as with the Shinekuya Family, Frost(Wolf), Sol(Falcon) and Volt(Hedgehog). Biology Most mobians, in shape and size, are varied and different between race. For example, Freeze and Blitz Talon are taller and bolder in stature than someone like Toadi Firma and Frost. Since they are anthropomorphic, their bone structures are more formed like humans than they are their pre-evolved ancestors. That and the fact that they gain the intelligence and all the traits of humans is the main difference between them and their pre-evolved ancestors. It has yet to be explained how large sized mobians occur, even amongst families that produce "normal" sized mobians. It has been said, that abnormally large mobians are actually "normal" sized as they are young, then begin to form a taller and bolder structure, depending on their species. This can be contradicted though with, little but big, Anise S. Divine as she is currently the youngest character in the series but is as tall as someone like Toadi. If there are alterations between the biology of mobians have yet to be explored/talked about within the series of Hedgehog Piece. It has been confirmed that mobians can however breed within their species, but outside of their race (Species = Mobian, Race= The Animal). A prime example is once again Anise, she is a Hybrid Mobian between a Kitusne and a Bat. These mobians, as said before, are called Hybrid Mobians. Hybrid Mobians usually carry physical and structural traits from both of their parents. It has not been explored if mobians are allowed to breed within their species and outside of their race, and be able to NOT produce a Hybrid Mobian. Whether or not mobians can interbreed with other species have yet to be explored/talked about within the story of Hedgehog Piece. Most mobians share the same blood-types, being the same genotypes as humans, A, B, AB and O. Inter-species Relationships Usually, since Mobians are such a dominant race, they are not seen with any other species except themselves. Although, it has been said that they get along well within their own and other species. Overall Strength Most of the inhabitants of the world of Hedgehog Piece are "normal" mobians and are said, even with their size and structure, to be one of the most dominant species when it comes to strength. While the average mobian is as weak as an average human but with enough training, they are able to train themselves to become much stronger than even a "Superhuman", which are normal humans with high levels of physical strength, and can train to gain incredible abilities and skill sets. Often, most mobians considered "normal" are actually "average" mobians whom as stronger than a "Superhuman". "Normal" and even "average" mobians, in some cases, are more likely to consider eating Devil's Fruit than any other creature in the world. Some mobians are fortunate to be more than twice the size of a "normal" mobian. Naturally, with no training, these tall mobians are amongst some of the strongest men and women in the world and their size makes other species reconsider attacking them, despite their still small size and structure. Even then, compared with most of the other species, their size is nothing, as to humans and giants, these tall mobians are nothing but "overgrown ants". An example of this would be Nitro, despite not being a tall mobian, standing next to a superhuman like Hamaki. While the normal mobian is physically much weaker than the average of other species like humans and giants, their wide, abnormally rapid learning and variety of range of attacks, skills, abilities and diversity make up for them to be more than versatile and effective fighters. Even with the physical strength of other races taken into account, there are a handful of mobians that surpass even the great advantages against them, although it is not always in physical strength but in tactical thinking as well. List of Mobians Humans Human beings are the second most dominant race in the world, as they are little compared to Mobians but outnumber most other races. They are usually among the most technologically advanced and organized of the races, being only second to mobians in organization. Appearences Humans within the series are generally the same as in real life, however they come in several sizes ranging from "normal" to much taller (though there are no known "tall" humans in Hedgehog Piece). However, these humans, much like "tall" mobians, are considered to be no more than "oversized ants" in the face of most other species that isn't the mobians, such as the giants and merfolk. These large humans are roughly the same size as wotans. Humans within the series have yet to be seen to be in different race classes such as how mobians are. Differences between humans vary greatly; islands not allied with the World Government form a number of tribes. As of recently, humans with demonic features have also appeared in various places, strangely. Biology Mostly, humans are the same as in real life. It has yet to be explained how large sized humans occur even among families that produce normal sized humans. The alterations of any human's biology like this have yet to be explained. Humans can, however breed with merfolk to produce a human-merfolk child. However, further interbreeding with humans removes all apparent merfolk features. After just two generations, the only thing that remains is a "human" with an incredible swimming ability. Since giants are a race of extremely large humans, which can breed with fishmen to produce a wotan, and can interbreed with normal humans as well. Humans, fishmen, and merfolk also share the same blood types. It should be interesting to note that besides normal humans and "tall" humans, there is a third type dubbed "small" humans. These humans are roughly the same size, and even have similar body stuctures, to Mobians for whatever reason. A prime example would be the BitterSweet Sea Riders and Scar Z. Iketeru of the ??? Pirates. They are all small in size and stature, unlike most humans but likely to mobians. How and why this is so has yet to be explained/talked about within the series of Hedgehog Piece. Inter-Species Relationships The weakness of the humans in the Hedgehog'' Piece world often makes other species such as the fishmen think lowly of them. Other species such as mobians, are rather weaker than them, if they are an "average" mobian and treat them as equally as if they were their same specie. Other than the fact that species like giants and fishmen think lowly of the humans, their relationships with all other species except the mobians are rather unknown. Although they are "men" and "women", the humans view the mermen and fishmen as nothing more than "fish" than what they actually are; men and women. It's currently unknown what the relationship between humans and mobians are in Hedgehog Piece, though considering that a lot of high Marine Positions belong to mobians, it's assumed that they are generally considered equal. In stark contrast to the mermen and fishmen, giants are respectfully regarded as "men" by humans. Overall Strength Normal humans are often considered one of the weakest races on the planet. While the average human is as weak as in real life but with enough training, they are able to train themselves to become '''Superhumans', as said before, are normal humans with high levels of physical strength and can train to gain incredible abilities. It's commonly seen that normal humans are more likely to consider eating Devil's Fruit, only second to mobians in this regard. Humans are the top leaders in Devil's Fruit, Cyborg and Specie research. Although not seen in the series of Hedgehog Piece, some humans have been seen to be twice to three times bigger than the average human. They are considered Bihumans and are essentially a lot stronger than the average human, which, even without training, would make them Superhumans. These bihumans are amongst some of the strongest individuals in the world of Hedgehog Piece, even making species such as giants and wotans, reconsider attacking them. Even then, compared with "true" giants, their size is nothing, as to giants, these bihumans are nothing but "overgrown ants" that are waiting to be squashed. They still do not try to engage with them because of their known abilities to be Superhumans without training. While the normal human is physically much weaker than species like giants and fishmen, but a bit stronger than the average mobian, their wide range of attacks, skills, and abilities make up for them to be more versatile fighters. Even with the physical strength of other species taken into account, there are some humans that surpass other species in a multitude of categories. List of Humans Cyborgs Cyborgs are a very rare "species" to come across in the world of Hedgehog Piece. They are mechanical beings, built from the bases of other species, such as Mobians, Humans and Giants. Who created and how he/she/it created the first cyborg is unknown, as well as who was the first cyborg. The first cyborg within the Hedgehog Piece series to be revealed had been Admiral Pacifista Alpha. Cyborgs have only been seen allied with the Marines, suggesting that a special Marine scientist built them. Cyborgs that are under the control of the Marines are known as Pacifista. It has been said that there are others that have mechanical attachments to their own body, making them a cyborg and have not been under control of the Marines. However, this has yet to be confirmed throughout the story of Hedgehog Piece. Appearance Cyborgs usually take the appearance of who their base was before they were transformed into being a cyborg. Even there structural build is the same, as they often have bases to turn into a Pacifista. Whether or not they have had a Pacifista that never had a base is unknown. Biology They have, mostly, the same biology as their base species. It is unknown whether or not Pacifistas can even breed, but it would only be common sense that they can not. Inter-species Relationship Coming Soon. Overall Strength Coming Soon. List of Cyborgs